


Compendio (Memoriae Redux)

by kdblaylock93



Series: Compendio (Anima Redux) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Mentor Severus Snape, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdblaylock93/pseuds/kdblaylock93
Summary: Harri meets a Runespoor and convinces it to come to England with her. Tom Riddle meets a Basilisk and fractures his soul for the first time with the death of Myrtle Warren.This story starts with two snakes and ends with them too.ORYou would like to skip reading Memoriae/would like a refresher on Memoriae before reading Captivus.





	Compendio (Memoriae Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is part two of my Compendio (Anima Redux) series. This isn't new ground if you've already read Invisus or Memoriae. This is for readers who aren't into early year Hogwarts fic and want to skip ahead in the story. All the important bits are here, so enjoy :)

Can Harri trust Dumbledore or Snape? It’s a question Harri is still asking after the end of her first year. Summer in Africa relieves much of the tension between Harri and Snape, but a confession on her birthday sends her spiraling.

It was Snape who gave Voldemort the motivation to try and kill her. He overhead something. Something that made Voldemort want to kill a child born at the end of July.

It’s more than she can take, and Harri in a fit of magical strength apparates away to Remus Lupin. While there she learns a new truth about Lupin; he’s a werewolf. The wizarding world is a dark place, Harri has known that. But seeing the truly brilliant Remus Lupin hiding out in a cabin in the woods hits a sore spot for Harri. He is hated for something that he can’t control. It isn’t fair and it isn’t right.

Something is wrong about this world and this government. Something needs to be fixed.

* * *

Blood shouldn’t matter, but it does to Lucius Malfoy, and that’s how it all goes wrong.

A book is slipped to Hermione Granger and her place in the magical world is once again questioned. She throws her new Advanced Transfiguration book against a wall in frustration, and a small black book slips out.

It isn’t Hermione that picks it up though, it’s Harri.

Or

It went wrong fifty years ago, but blood is still the root of the problem.

Did it begin with a fifteen-year-old boy who could feel in his bones what his future held? Did it begin on a snowy winter night in 1926 when a woman died because she couldn’t go home with a muggle’s baby?

Either way, in the fall of 1942 Tom Riddle finds the Chamber of Secrets. He doesn’t know what his blood status is, but opening the Chamber gives him confirmation that he was _right_. Destiny has always clung to Tom Riddle, now he wears it like a dark shroud.

Or

Is it with a snake again?

Harri meets a Runespoor and convinces it to come back to England with her for Snape’s potions experiments.

Tom Riddle meets a Basilisk and fractures his soul for the first time with the death of Myrtle Warren.

Yes, that’s the one. It starts with two snakes and ends with them too.

* * *

The result is this:

Harriet Potter has been mingling her magic with Lord Voldemort’s first Horcrux for two weeks before she figures out how to write to it. The magic of the diary is so familiar, so like her own, that it sends a jolt of pleasure down her spine to mix her power with it.

When she writes for the first time and she’s painfully susceptible. He wrenches information and confession from her effortlessly.

The Horcrux learns three valuable things from rummaging around in Harri Potter’s head; the first is that she is his soulmate. The second, she has no idea what Dumbledore has been hiding from her. The third and most delicious, when he looks deep enough into Harriet Potter he finds himself looking back.

Hide the diary and forget little girl, he thinks. I’ll steal you away soon enough.

* * *

Harri meets a houself who warns her to flee.

Harri gets a new teacher who is ridiculous.

Harri ignores a sinking feeling that something is wrong. Like the world has shifted three feet to the right and no one has noticed.

Ron curses Malfoy for calling Hermione a Mudblood. They have a new worry that this will mean Mr. Weasley will face issues at work. Their schoolyard tussles are having real-world consequences.

This isn’t right, Harri thinks again. It’s like imbalanced potions scales. Everything feels off-kilter like it needs to be recalibrated to set it right.

* * *

Samhain brings understanding.

Dumbledore takes her to a ritual hinge in northern Scotland and shows her how to keep the fire. How to call the dead with a few drops of blood. How at arch the flames and illuminate the veil to help lost spirits cross over.

She feels the ancient magic, the magnetic pull from Dumbledore that makes her own magic burst forth in a dance of light.

She’s heard that he’s the Lord of Light, but it has new meaning now. He tells her a story of balance. Of a Lord of Light and a Dark Lord who avoided rituals. Of Dumbledore’s weakened pull on light magic, and of a balance that isn’t his to restore.

Harri rubs her wrist where the words ‘Avada Kedavra’ are written. She thought of the question that might answer what Dumbledore was baiting her to ask. Soulmates were the center of all this, weren’t they? She and Voldemort were tied together somehow. What if Dumbledore had once been tied together with someone just as tightly. Just as horribly.

“Was Gellert Grindelwald your soulmate?”

He didn’t look surprised by Harri’s question. Or annoyed. He just mildly replied, “You should ask the real question, Harri. It does you no good to bait for the truth.”

“Am I your successor to the Light?”

“Yes.”

* * *

There was an attack while they were gone. Mrs. Norris was found petrified. Hermione read the writing on the wall and felt fear deep in her gut. She had been told too many times that she didn’t belong in the wizarding world to not take the words seriously.

Enemies of the Heir could only mean people like Hermione Granger.

Harri is preoccupied, and Hermione goes in search of the truth on her own. She’s pulled into a broom closet by her soulmate, Draco Malfoy. It’s terse, and she’s angry. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be her friend, someone who liked her no matter what. Instead, Hermione had gotten a soulmate who mocked her and wished she didn’t even exist.

“Look, Granger. I don’t know how it happened. I don’t know about heirs of Slytherin, or monsters in secret chambers. All I know is my father said that what he gave you could bring down Slytherin’s wrath. There’s blood on the wall. You’ll be next if you aren’t careful.”

Hermione met Malfoy’s cold grey eyes and felt a chill of fear run down her spine.

“What should we do?

* * *

Hermione Granger gets petrified trying to save her best friend.

Harri is wracked with guilt. If only she had paid attention to Hermione’s fears, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom are told about a book and try and figure out how to prove that Harri is possessed. The opportunity comes in the new Dueling Club. Draco Malfoy conjures a snake, and Harri speaks to it in front of the whole school.

They all learn something crucial. Harri had the book, but she doesn’t anymore. Someone else is responsible for the Chamber.

It niggles in the back of Harri’s mind. She knows zoology like the back of her hand; has read every book on the subject that she can get her hands on. If there is a creature attacking students she should be able to deduce what it is.

A fog clouds her mind, and the answer doesn’t come.

* * *

The school treats her like a pariah after the revelation that she can speak to snakes. She fears fearful whispers from the other students. She can feel eyes on her wherever she goes like they’re waiting for her to grow fangs or spit poison.

Harri is found at the scene of the next attack, a Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick are petrified. The school’s mistrust deepens. But Hagrid has a dead rooster, and the fog rolls back from Harri’s mind.

Basilisk.

Yes, Dumbledore confirms, that was his theory as well. It’s a  snake that can only be controlled by a parselmouth and can live for a thousand years. A snake that doesn’t need to eat if goes into hibernation for a few centuries. They can’t search for the book without the Board of Governor's approval; an approval that they won’t get because Lucious Malfoy is their chairman.

Can’t Dumbledore search anyways? He’s the Lord of Light! But he shakes his head, no. They might not find anything at all, and if that is the case all the teachers would be bound for Azkaban for a violation of the student’s privacy rights. It’s ridiculous how much power Lucious Malfoy has just by virtue of being a pureblood and rich.  

* * *

Yule is more fun than Samhain. There are no new revelations about Voldemort or bloodletting in the name of magic. It’s just a party. There is good food, nice people, and a Yule Log for Dumbledore to bless. She can feel salty magic from the sea that seems to promise safe hearths and rain for crops.

Christmas is equally good. She spends her morning with the Weasely family, then spends her afternoon with Snape and Lupin. Snape, known for his research into the Wolfsbane potion, offers Lupin a seat in his study’s trial.

It’s the best gift Severus Snape could give Harri.

* * *

Harri finds the book again.

She tries to levitate it to Dumbledore's office, but Filch sees her using magic in the corridor and makes a grab for it. Harri grabs it away without thinking and finds herself in the thrall of its magic once again.

She wakes alone in her dorm and is compelled to put quill to paper; she’s sucked into the diary to experience June 24th, 1945. Tom Riddle’s first ritual as the Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle waits for her, eager to see what his little soulmate is like.

She’s still young and hasn’t grown into herself yet, but there is a promise of beauty. She backs away, tries to escape, and tells him no at every turn. It gives him a thrill like nothing else. He fantasizes about the future; Harriet Potter as the Lady of Light with magic crackling off her fingertips. He thinks of an altar under a tree on Beltane and the way it will feel to have all of magic reverberate around him at her submission and in his glorious success.

* * *

Dumbledore takes her to meet Yggdrasil on Beltane.

Harri can’t help but feel that Yggdrasil should be spoken of in front of every hearth. Her praises sung in every song. Here it was; the root of magic in Europe. Feeling the magic of the tree was like coming home. She drips her blood onto the roots, and Harri feels comforted by Yggdrasil. The tree seems to say to her that she was chosen for a reason. Lord Voldemort may be the Dark Lord, but Harri will be his equal.

Yggdrasil wouldn’t have chosen her otherwise.

* * *

Penelope Clearwater is dead.

Dumbledore and Hagrid are forced from the school. “Follow the Spiders” and “Help is always given to those who ask” are the parting words of wisdom that feel inadequate against a Dark Lord and a basilisk.

Severus Snape tells hers not to follow spiders into the Forbidden Forest, “Acromantula,” he says with a shiver.

They can know with certainty that the monster isn’t a spider. Penelope’s body had been unmarked. “So was the girl from last time. They found her in a bathroom looking like she’d fallen asleep.”

Harri plans to ask Myrtle all about her death. Before she can sneak away though, Ginny Weasley sits next to her shaking and trying to speak.

Ginny runs before she can say just _what_ is bothering, and Harri runs after her. It’s the diary. The shaking and trembling of Ginny’s limbs remind her of her own run-in with Riddle. With her revelation, Harri can remember what the diary made her forget. It had made her hide it in the first year girl’s dorm. It’s her fault that Ginny has the diary.

As Ginny rushes into Myrtle’s bathroom, Harri is sure that she can save the day. She’s going to get the diary away from Ginny and Riddle is going to be stopped.

She’s met with a _stupefy_ to the chest instead.

* * *

Severus Snape has never been what one would call a brave man.

When hears that Harriet has been taken, he feels helpless. Another failure to add to his long list. Another person killed by his own failures to act and take risks. They had known about the book, he had just been too much a coward of Azkaban to go searching for it. He should have ripped through every student's things after Penelope Clearwater had died.

He punches a wardrobe in anger and two Gryffindors and a Slytherin yell in shock.

Harriet was going to speak to Moaning Myrtle, Snape learns. So he rushes off to see if Harriet got that far. She hadn’t, but Myrtle Warren tells him how she died in that restroom and he deduced what he should have ages ago.

The entrance to the Chamber is in that bathroom, and it's Draco who finds the snake carving.

Severus sends them back to their dorm rooms, collects a hissing Runespoor, and convinces it to open the Chamber. He slides down the pipe to certain death and wonders if Lily is laughing at him from beyond the veil.

He always knew that a red-headed Gryffindor girl would be the death of him.

* * *

Harri wakes to darkness and cold stone, Ginny Weasley laying near death next to her, and her soulmate laughing at her feeble attempts to save Ginny’s life.

She’ll do anything, _anything_ , if it means that Ginny Weasley lives. Tom Riddle offers her no such compromise. She hates him. Even as electricity runs through her veins in pleasure at his touch (soul reacting to soul), she hates him. She’s at her end and certain that she’s lost.

Severus Snape appears.

Harri can’t remember her parents, so when Severus Snape pulls a sword out of a hat and stabs a basilisk through its head only to get a fang deep in his arm for his trouble, Harri makes a mad dash towards him. He can’t die. He can’t. He can’t leave her alone in the world.

He’s the closest thing to a father that she has.

Fawkes lays his head on Snape’s arm and begins to cry. She knows what it means before Riddle does. Her grip tightens around the basilisk fang.

The Runespoor, in its rage, goes against its nature and lunges at Tom Riddle. He kills it without effort, but he looks at the dead snake in surprise (has a snake ever turned against him before?).

Harri lunges.

She tries to stab Riddle with the fang, but he catches her wrist before she can strike. Snape groans and Harri knows she needs to plead her case once more or no one is leaving the Chamber alive.

Harri looks at Riddle, "Please," she says again.

"You must swear on your magic that you won't make a fuss. You'll come with me without complaint. If you do that, I will let Ginny Weasley live."

"I swear it," Harri said quickly. She feels the snap of magic between them of a promise made. 

"Go get the diary," he said. "Cut your hand and smear your blood on the pages. That will be enough magic to finish it. Ginny Weasley will live."

 

* * *

 

Harriet Potter is taken from the Chamber, but Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley live. 

Ginny Weasley is returned to her sobbing parents, and Severus Snape knows in his heart of hearts that he has failed. Harriet is in the clutches of the now corporeal Lod Voldemort. 

“What is this thing?” he asks Dumbledore, handing him the Diary. He thinks he knows, but he doesn't want to say it. It's a thing against nature to create, a horror and an abomination. 

“A Horcrux,” Dumbledore confirms.

“She’s a Horcrux too, isn’t she?” Severus asks. It’s dread, it’s horror, it’s all the bad feelings in the world. It’s hearing that Lily was dead and realizing that Harriet has been kidnapped all rolled into one.

“Yes,” Dumbledore confirms quietly.

“We have to find her before the Horcrux uses her."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge makes an early visit to Azkaban. If what Dumbledore has told him is true... well he needs to be sure the prison is secure regardless.

He gives a man in a cell his copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page article is on the kidnapping of Harriet Potter. 

By the time he returns, the man is gone. 

 


End file.
